


Have it Bad

by MachineryField



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: "You have it bad, don't you, Amon?" She let out an exasperated sigh as his face twisted into one of confusion.
Relationships: Hitoshura | The Demifiend/Miyamoto Akira
Kudos: 4





	Have it Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this really quickly after doodling something and liked it enough to put it here? Yeah

"...But I guess he's not that bad." Akira finished what had seemed to be an endless rant with a cat-like smile on his face and what Pixie swore were hearts in his eyes.

Pixie didn't know what to think of Demifiend's new little friend, or their relationship. What she did know?

"You have it bad, don't you, Amon?" She let out an exasperated sigh as his face twisted into one of confusion.

"No way. What are you talking about?"

She shook her tiny head, landing on his shoulder. "Give it time, sweetheart, it'll hit you when you least expect it."


End file.
